thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The First All-Star Hunger Games
Welcome! Welcome! To the All-Star Hunger Games! Welcome! Welcome! Please Note: These Hunger Games were created by FrostyFire (a.k.a. Nick). I should be the only one editing this page, nobody else. If you decide to try and edit this page, I will personally ban you from my Hunger Games unless I permit you to do so. '' 'The Rules' 1. In the All-Star Hunger Games, the tributes won't be submitted by the users, I'll personally select them. However, to avoid getting people involved in a Hunger Games that they don't want to, you have to comment below if you want me to use your tributes. * ''Please Note: This doesn't exactly mean I will use any of your tributes. If I don't like any of yours or they have too little information, I won't use any of them. I'll try to be nice and use at least one of your tributes, though, just in case. * Please Note: The only tributes that will be selected are ones that are completed (or mostly completed) and have a page on this wiki. I won't accept any that you post below. '' 2. If you don't want me to use any specific tributes of yours, please tell me in the comments below. You cannot tell me any tributes you want me to use, since I might not like them and I personally don't want to hurt your feelings by saying "I'm sorry, but I don't really like them." 3. In these Hunger Games, there will be the following districts: The Capitol, District Zero, District One, District Two, District Three, District Four, District Five, District Six, District Seven, District Eight, District Nine, District Ten, District Eleven, District Twelve, District Thirteen and District Fourteen. 4. There will be four tributes from each district (two males and two females). One of the males and one of the females will have previously participated in a Hunger Games (which I'll use one of the Hunger Games they did the best in if you posted them on their page). If they didn't participate in a Hunger Games yet or there's no link to their Hunger Games on their page, then they'll only be applicable to the new tributes. * ''Please Note: If a tribute previously participated in a Hunger Games, they are applicable for both the new and previously participated tribute. Please credit PumPumPumpkin :3 (Erlend) for this idea from the Rejuvination Games (which I highly suggest you read). 5. If I like your tribute enough, I might ask to use them in another district for them to participate. If their page only has one district, then I'll try my best to fit them into that one district, but if there's more, then I'll be able to fit them into a district that you'd like for them instead of one that I can just fit them into. 6. From April 24th to April 31st, you can ask to join these Hunger Games and I'll add your name to Number Seven (which has a list of whose tributes I'll be looking at). Please don't add your name by yourself because first, I'm going to check to see if you have a category like (insert name here)'s Tributes. For example, I have "FrostyFire's Tributes" that keeps all my tributes together. If you don't have this, I won't be able to use your tributes. * Please Note: If you have your tributes under a list that's not your username (for example, if your username is CheezburgerLover, but you keep your tributes together by "TributesByCheez" or something that isn't "CheezburgerLover's Tributes", please tell me in the comments. 7. I will use tributes from the following people: PumPumPumpkin :3, Blue-Ribbonz, MyWorld, Ccmoco5, Bree28, Yoonie, Smilingtribute, Biel1458, Nlb001, Pippycat, Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute, TheFireJay, Tehblakdeath, Xbillex, Alyssa101 * Please Note: I will add your name to this list when you ask in the comments. Please, don't do it by yourself and please be patient if I don't update it right away. If I have an issue with your tributes, I'll notify you in 48 hours or less so you'll know what you have to do to get into these. 8. I will only use tributes that have the following information: Name, Age, District(s), Gender, Personality, Backstory, Weapon(ry) and a Lunaii. If you don't have a Real Life Image, I'll find one myself from the lunaii and use it. The more information, the better so if you have Strengths, Weaknesses, Fears or anything else, your tribute will most likely be chosen over someone with the basics. 9. These Hunger Games will only contain training, training scores and odds, and the actual Hunger Games. Also, they will only be written when I have time and will come second to my Hunger Games on the main wiki. The only reason I'm writing these are to get more people on this wiki and to meet some of the people here. 10. Please remember that this is just a fan-made Hunger Games and there's no need to argue. If fighting occurs, I will automatically kill your tributes and, if it gets severe, I will notify an admin about your behavior. Also, if you edit my page, which I cannot stress enough not to do, then I will give you one warning and, if you do it again, I'll kill your tributes, ban you from my Hunger Games (all of my Hunger Games) and notify an admin about this. 'The Tributes' Selected by FrostyFire *District Zero needed. Please note the tribute needed to participate in the Hunger Games in this spot, not as the District One Female or District Two Female, etc. Luna Sunkin will be used if no other female found. 'Lunaii Gallery' Hunter Brown.png|The Capitol: Hunter Brown Aurora Sky.png|The Capitol: Aurora Sky LyssanderGhan.png|The Capitol: Lyssander Ghan ErikaDanyie.png|The Capitol: Erika Danyie Greyson N.png|District Zero: Greyson Darlon TabooSilver.png|District Zero: Taboo Silver 'Real Life Gallery' Category:Capitol Category:Hunger Games Category:District 0 Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:District 13 Category:District 14 Category:12 year olds Category:13 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds Category:FrostyFire's All-Star Hunger Games